Baby Ross?
by jep012
Summary: "Well?...What did it say?" Luke asked pacing outside of the bathroom. "It doesn't say yet but the label says two lines for positive" Alivia, Luke's 15 year-old girlfriend replied nervously. Find out how Luke's life will change by having a younging in his life, but this baby isn't exactly the miracle baby Rated T for the language in later chapters but otherwise safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Well?...What did it say?" Luke asked pacing outside of the bathroom. "It doesn't say yet but the label says two lines for positive" Alivia, Luke's 15 year-old girlfriend replied nervously. Alivia took a deep breath and read the test, " no no no no no!" She cried. Luke practically threw the door open and ran over to the toilet where Alivia was sitting with her head in her hands. Luke took the test out of her hands and his mouth fell open. "Pregnant" He said biting his lip. "Uh Huh" Alivia said lifting her head up. She stood up, and Luke pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't worry Liv, everything will be okay" He whispered into her ear. Alivia pulled away and moved her hair behind her ears. "What do you mean "Everything will be okay" I'm god damn pregnant Luke!" She shouted. Luke was shocked, although she was pregnant she had never shouted at him. "Uhh Alivia, are you okay because you look like your going to be sick?" Luke asked cautiously moving backwards towards the door. "no, that's because I am" She choked out. Alivia dropped to the floor, stuck her head into the toilet bowl and puked almost as much as her body capacity. Luke rolled up his sleeves and held his girlfriends hair back and then looked away. He knew this was going to be hard.

-The Next Day-

Luke knocked on Emma's door lightly and leaned against the wall. He entered the room, and found his sister on her bed reading a few of those 'chick' magazines. "Hey Luke, is everything okay?" She questioned curiously " Yeah I just didn't get much sleep last night" He said weakly rubbing his eyes. "Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Well, last night when Alivia was here, she decided to take a pregnancy test because she kept throwing up and she hadn't gotten that thing girls get like every month and the test was positive. She's pregnant" He said leaning back on the pink chair he was now sitting on. "OMG A- "Shhh, keep your voice down, I don't want anyone to know yet" Luke hushed covering her mouth with his hand.

Luke left the room, swaying from side to side, and eventually collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep, but was then woken by Jessie's voice calling the kids downstairs for dinner. They all filled into the kitchen, Luke the last one. All of the kids, Jessie and Bertram tucked into Jessie's famous Spaghetti dish. Luke lazily rested his head on one hand and just picked at his food. "Are you okay Luke?" Jessie asked him politely. "YES I'M FINE GOD" He fired back. Luke dropped his cutlery onto his plate, making a loud clinking sound and stormed off into the family room. "Uh, Jessie may I be excused?" Emma asked kindly. Jessie nodded, knowing she was going to go and try to calm Luke down.

Emma walked into the family room where Luke was sitting on the couch staring at Alivia's pregnancy test. They were both stuck in the middle of an awkward silence before either of them said anything." Do you know how far in she is?" Emma wondered. "I don't know but it was about 3 months ago when we had 'it'" He answered truthfully. "Oh, Okay" She said. "Luke, Mom and Dad are coming home tomorrow, you should discuss with Alivia whether or not to tell them" Emma informed "I will but I have to think of what to say, I'm just scared their going to be mad at me because me and Alivia had sex" He said

-That Night-

_Luke and Alivia's texts~_

**_Hey Liv , my parents r coming home tmr and I was thinking I could tell them about the pregnancy thing xx_**

**_Well, I was wondering if u could come to my apartment and tell her with me now and tmr we could tell your parents xx_**

**_K cu in 5 xx_**

* * *

Luke got changed into some Nike sweatpants and a casual plain white T and wen't down to Alivia's apartment on the 3rd floor. He knocked on her front door, and put his band's in his pockets "Get in here!" Alivia said dragging him into her living room. Her apartment was pretty small compared to Luke's and many of the other apartments in the building he had visited. Both Alivia and Luke took a seat on the couch next to each other. "Mom, please promise me that you won't freak out or anything but umm..." Alivia's hand slipped into Luke's, and he gripped it tightly " I'm pregnant..." She said now squeezing Luke's hand. "WHAT, ALIVIA GEORGIA MILLER YOU BETTER BE KIDDING ME" Mrs Miller screamed. The couple both shook their heads "WELL FOR A START, YOU LUKE, OUT!" She sternly said grabbing the boys collar bone and walking him to the door. Mrs Miller had closed the door but Luke could still hear them arguing, intact maybe the whole of Brooklyn could hear it. He jogged up the back stairs, and entered their penthouse building. He stopped in front of the freezer, and got some ice out for his collar bone. He walked into the family room where Bertram, Jessie and Christina were sitting, all drinking hot cups of cocoa. This was going to be a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke honey, what happened to your neck?" She asked concernedly "Uh...nothing I just hurt it at the park last week"He replied begin I to walk up the stairs. Of course Luke wouldn't dare to tell Christina that Aliva's mom had done it. "Okay well make sure you be careful next time" She warned "I will don't worry mom" he chucked, continuing his journey upstairs. Luke flipped out his phone and decided to call Alivia. Nothing, just voice mail. "Liv, please call me when you get this, my moms home and I think we should tell her" he said into the speaker. He trudged off into his room and laid on his bed. In less than 6 months, he would have a little boy or girl in his life. He began to close his eyes but was stopped because of Christina's call meaning she wanted him downstairs. "Yeah mom" He wearily said "I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to tell me anything because Jessie was just saying that you stormed out of dinner" Christina seriously said. "Well.. I...uh.. ... umm."Luke hesitated but was interuppted but the instant ping of the elevator. It was Alivia and her mom. She immediately began shouting at Luke. "Excuse me, who might you be?" Christina questioned furiously, "I am Michelle Miller, Luke's girlfriend Alivia's mom" She snarled. "Well um, I was just going to speak with Luke so would you mind going please?" She politely asked. "No, not at the moment because I think Luke and Alivia need to tell you something according to Luke's texts. Both Alivia and Luke looked at each other and stepped forward. "Um.. mom, a few months ago, once we had come back from prom, Alivia came here and we uhh were messing about and that night, we had 'it' if you know what I mean and last night Alivia decided to take a pregnancy test and the result was positive" Luke said in a fearful voice staring at his shoes. Christina put her head in her hands and thought for a minute "Your going to be a dad" She huffed. Luke nodded. "Well, its not our faults if your son couldn't keep it in his pants." Michelle spat. After Michelle's snarky comment, Christina began to argue and curse. "Liv, your giving that kid up for adoption, I don't care how much you and Luke protest, but it will be better than living torn between two homes" Michelle spitefully said. As Luke watched them argue, all the memories came flooding back from his time in foster care. He began to tear up at the words 'Its better than living torn between two homes' the exact same words his biological mom said before leaving him. He covered his face and ran up to his room. All three of the ladies eyes were fixed on Luke. Alivia slowly walked up the stairs, after all, she was carrying a child. She tumbled into Luke's messy room and sat on his bed next to him. "What's up Luke" Alivia asked sincerely resting her head on his shoulder. Luke hadn't ever told her he was adopted because everytime an adoption commercial came onto the TV, she would get upset and make him change the channel. "Alivia, I was adopted by Christina, she isn't my real mom. I haven't seen her since I was 5. We can't send our kids to foster care because it's horrible, I speak from personal experience" He sniffed. Alivia hugged Luke tightly. He could feel water drizziling down his back, He knew Alivia was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's POV:

Alivia and I walked down stairs, her hand locked in mine. Our moms were arguing but immediately stopped when they saw us. Alivia's mom grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator. I sat on the couch next to mom, she didn't say anything. Neither of us did. "I'm sorry" I said trying to break our silence. "For what?" she asked softly. " For getting Liv pregnant" I whispered. Mom didn't reply but she pulled me into a hug. When she released me, she noticed I'd been crying "What's wrong" She asked putting her arm around me. "It's just I love you so much mom"I said laughing inbetween sobs. "what are we going to tell dad?" I asked "I'll call him later and tell him" Mom said rubbing circles into my back.

- 3 months later (Liv is 6-7 months pregnant")

Alivia, Luke and Alivia's mom all took a cab ride to the hospital for Alivia's final scan before birth. Today they were going to find out the gender of the baby and the estimated date of birth for their child. The car ride was pretty quiet, Both Luke and Alivia had barely gotten any sleep the previous night. Worrying about their unborn kid, Their future. "Mom, the baby's kicking!" Alivia exclaimed. Luke rested his head in his hand and his eyelids drooped wearily over his eyes. Liv thought it was best not to wake him. "Lovely" Michelle replied sarcastically. Within half an hour, they were all at the hospital. Luke helped Alivia out of the car and up the stairs to the hospitals front entrance.

"Hi, Alivia Miller, here for her baby scan" Liv's mom told the receptionist. "Take a seat." She said plainly letting out a groan. The trio sat in 3 seats consecutive with eachother. In the waiting area, Luke and Alivia were getting glares from the other women. It wasn't every day you saw a 15 year old knocked up.

15 minutes went by, and a young nurse came down the hall. When she stopped she called their names and asked them to follow her. Once in the room, the nurse put some transparent gel onto Alivia's stomach. The asked her multiple questions about if she ate or drank anything. Her answer was no. After taking a blood sample and a urine sample, the nurse showed the teens their new baby. Luke and Alivia held hands whilst they watched their child float around on the screen. Luke even shed a tear! "Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked softly. The couple both nodded. "Congratulations Miss Miller, Mr Ross on your healthy baby girl!" She said with a smile across her face.


End file.
